We'll find forever
by Fandoms4ever67
Summary: High School AU where Gabriel Novak and his twin brother Castiel find love.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own supernatural. **

Hailey walked into free period and sat next to Castiel who was chewing on his pen mindlessly. She snapped her finger in front of his face breaking him out of his trance.

"Hey Cas"

"Hey Hail"

Hailey and Castiel have been friends since 5th grade it was now 10th grade he had been openly gay for 2 years now.

"You should ask Dean out Cas"

"Hailey you know that he's straight and even if he was gay he would never go out with a nerd like me he's the captain of the football team"

"Castiel Novak you're perfect for that sexy Senior football player and you know it"

"No I'm not Hailey I don't feel like arguing about this again let's talk about something else"

"Are we still on tonight to watch 'The Devil Wears Prada"

"Yes… is Emma still coming over too"

"Yeah"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Gabe" Said Hailey

"Hey Hail" said Gabriel blushing

"Stop flirting you to and let's get our movie on" Said Emma pushing past them

Castiel walked to the door giving his twin brother a noogey

"I don't get how you guys are twins you look nothing alike" said Emma

"We don't know either" said the twins at the same time

The foursome walked to the entertainment room and put the movie in. Hailey and Gabriel sat a little to close for comfort on the couch while Emma and Cas sat in bean bags in front of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the movie the foursome decided to play truth or dare. Castiels brothers Lucifer and Balthazar decided to join.

"Okay Hailey Truth or Dare" asked Luci

"Dare I aint no pussy"

"Okay I Dare you to give Cas a lapdance"

"Okay"

Hailey gave a Castiel a lapdance blushing the whole time.

"Okay Emma I dare you to run down the street in a bra and undies" said Hailey grinning

"Fuck you" Said Emma getting undressed

"Love you to"

Emma ran down the street while Hailey filmed the whole thing laughing her ass off.

"Gabe I dare you to make out with Hailey for 2 minutes" Said Emma grinning like the devil

Gabe gladly accepted and walked over to where Hailey was sitting on the Beanbag and picked her up bride style and brought her to an empty closet.

Gabe wrapped his arms around Hailey's delicate frame and leaned down and softly kissed her, Hailey kissed back. Soon 2 minutes turned into 5 minutes. Balthazar opened the closet door soon after the 5 minute mark and found them sucking faces. Hailey broke off the kiss and turned around her face matching the beet red of Gabriel's. Hailey walked out of the closet and sat on an empty beanbag and Gabe next to her.

"Luci I Dare you to take off your underware and where it on your head for the rest of the night" Said Gabriel giggling

Lucifer gave Gabe the bird as he walked past him to go take his boxers off. A few minutes later Lucifer came back with hearted boxers on his head. After a few more dares including Castiel trying to call Dean but Dean never answered the group decided to head to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hoped you liked this chapter I'm sorry it is not longer I had a brain fart. Next couple will be longer and better. **


	2. Valentine's Day

Hailey jumped out of her old pickup truck and walked up to the school, love was in the air it was Valentines Day. She walked up to the rose stand where you could buy roses and send them anonymously she ordered one for every one of her friends.

"That would be 7 dollars the roses will be given out during lunch"

"Okay great bye" Said Hailey giving her the money

Hailey walked to her locker which had hearts and streamers all over it she saw the guilty face of Gabriel standing next to it sucking on a lollypop.

"Hey Gabe"

"Hey Hail"

"Happy V-Day" Said Gabe giving her a hand full of lollypops

"Are you trying to give me a Cavity"

"No I just wanted to give you something sweet because you're so sweet" Said Gabe swiping her light brown hair out of her face

"Thank you Gaby but I gotta get my stuff ready I will text you during class"

"Okay bye"

Hailey stuck a sucker into her mouth before opening her locker.

"Sooo did he ask you out yet" said Emma

"No Emma but he did give he some lollypops. Here" Said Hailey Handing Emma a lollypop

"Come on lets go to class I don't want to be late"

**-xox-**

**Gabe **_Hailey_

"_Heyyy hows class"_

"**boring I wish u were here"**

"_me 2. Science is so boring were talking about rocks *yawns*"_

"**Gtg is staring at me ttyl"**

"_BI"_

**-xox-**

"They're handing out the roses now I wonder how many I'm gonna get" Said Emilia excitedly

"Im betting zero" Said Gabe

"Shut up Gaby" Emma screamed kicking him under the table

"Hey Cas how many do you think you're gonna get?" Asked Hailey

"I don't know maybe like 2"

"I think you gonna get more" Said Hailey with a mouthful of food

A girl walked over with a wagon of flowers.

"Castiel?" she said

"Yes"

"here" She said giving him a bunch of Roses

"Wow Cassie that's at least 10" Said Emma

"No there is 13" Said Cas

"Theres a note" Said Castiel

"It Says"

"_HI Castiel I think you're pretty cute why don't we talk. Meet me at the back of the school after school. D.W"_

"Holy Shit aren't those Dean Winchesters initials" Whispered Castiel

"OH MY GOD DEAN WINCHESTER LIKES YOU" screamed Emma making a couple people stare at her

"This has to be a cruel joke or something" Said Cas putting the roses down

"You should go just in case it is him" Said Hailey

Castiel looked over to where Dean was sitting, Dean stared into his eyes but soon broke eye contact blushing.

Another girl came over and gave Hailey and Emma some roses. Hailey read her note silently while everyone else talked about Dean, It read

"_Hey hawey bear, I really like you why don't we go out after school? 3. Gabriel Novak."_

Hailey looked up and saw Gabe staring at her. Hailey got out of her seat and kissed Gabriel.

**-xox-**

Castiel slowly closed his locker and walked outside and slowly creped around to the back of the school. He saw the green eyed sandy haired boy leaning against the building. Castiel slowly made his way to Dean who looked up and smiled.

"Hey Cas"

"Hey D-Dean"

Dean walked towards Castiel and grabbed his cheeks and gave him a soft kiss.

"W-Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you Castiel Novak I have been in love with you since freshman year. I love how you smile and when you're confused you tilt you head like a confused puppy."

"How could someone like you love me you're the captain of the football team and I'm the head of the drama club."

"I don't know it must be the grace of god. Since its Valentine's Day why don't me and you go out and get something to eat"

"Okay I didn't have anything planned so let's go."

They quietly walked to Dean's car.

"You have a 1967 impala"

"Yeah" said Dean smiling

They were both silent as AC/DC played in the background. Dean drove them to a small Diner.

"Hey Ellen" Said Dean walking into the small diner

"Hello you want the regular"

"Yes please and Castiel over here wants one of your famous milkshakes"

"Okay coming right up"

They sat in a both in a corner of the diner. Blue stared into Green until Ellen brought them their food.

"Your gonna eat all of that" Said Castiel amazed on how big the burger was

"Yeah. You should get one there the best"

"No I'm good I don't want to have a heart attack tonight" Said Castiel as he slurped down his milkshake

"These are good"

"Yeah Ellen makes the best milkshakes and burgers"

After they finished eating Dean brought Castiel home.

"Do you want to come in" asked cas

"Yeah I would love to"

"Okay I don't think my brothers are home they all have dates"

Dean and Castiel walked up to Castiel's room. Castiel plugged his IPod into his speakers and Elvis started playing.

"I hope you don't mine Elvis"

"I can dig Elvis"

**-xox-**

**I hope you like this chapter I will try to post new chapters as soon as I can.**


	3. PartyKissingHeartbreak

Hailey pulled up to the Novaks house it was a few days after Valentines day, the party was crazy beer bottles everywhere cars parked on the grass. Hailey looked at herself in the mirror her eye liner brought out her stormy grey eyes her caramel highlights looked nice against her light brown hair. She jumped out of her truck and walked into the house, she quickly found Emma talking to a brunet green eyed guy.

"Hey Em"

"Hey Gabe wanted to talk to u he's in the kitchen"

"Okay bye"

Hailey walked into the kitchen and spotted Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe"

"Hey Hailey" He said handing her a Beer

"Thanks. Do you know where Cas is? I haven't seen him."

"He's over there sucking face with Dean"

"Good for him finding a boyfriend and its his Crush"

"Yeah...Its kinda gross they have been like that for 10 minutes. Come on lets go somewhere we can talk" Said Gabe Dragging Hailey upstairs

"So this is your room" Muttered Hailey looking at the white walls that had sharpie drawings on them and the king sized bed with a jar of lollipops beside it.

"You like it"

"Yeah I love it. I didn't know you could draw" She said running her hand against a dragon drawn in red.

"Yeah I want to get a job drawing comics or something"

"Yeah you should"

Hailey sat down on the edge of his bed putting her beer down. Gabriel sat next to her and put his finger under her chin and leaned down and kissed her softly.

**-xox-**

Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Castiel, Hailey, and Emma sat in a circle in the middle of the floor.

"Okay luci I dare you to sit in Michael lap for 10 minutes" beamed Emma

Michael's eyes got wide as Lucifer made his way into his lap

"Okay Castiel I dare you to call Dean Winchester and tell him that you like to eat ear wax" Gasped Michael

"No"

"Fine them then take off a piece of clothing" Hailey told Cas

Castiel took off his AC/DC shirt showing off his toned muscles.

"Okay Hailey I dare you to jump into the pool with all you clothes on" dared Castiel

"OK"

Hailey ran out into the back yard and cannonballed into the pool.

"Here let me help you up" Said Gabriel sticking out his hand

Hailey grabbed it and pulled him into the cold water. Castiel, Lucifer, Michael, and Emma jumped into the pool too.

**-xox-**

Castiel stood next to the black impala waiting for Dean. Castiel saw Dean walk out of the school with a blonde haired girl next to him too close for comfort. Dean turned towered the girl and leaned down and kiss her. Tears came to Castiels eyes he ran away and sat on the bleachers.

"Why would I ever trust a guy like that he's just a player" murmured Castiel wiping tears away

He texted Hailey

_Hailey_

Castiel

Can you pick me up from school. I'm sitting on the bleachers

_Yeah…why? What happened? I thought you were going out with Dean tonight._

I will explain when you pick me up.

**-xox-**

"That Son a Bitch" Cursed Hailey driving Castiel to his house.

"Yeah" Croaked Castiel wiping the last of his tears away.

"We should get him back. NO one hurts my friends" smirked Hailey

"Well he does love his car" Sneered Castiel still hurting

"We should spray paint his car bright pink and key something in the side of it." Announced Hailey

"We will do it tonight" Added Castiel

-**xox-**

Hailey, Emma, and Castiel tiptoed their way up Deans drive way.

"Be quiet and spray paint fast" Whispered Hailey handing each of them a bright pink spray bottle. They quickly spray painted most of the car pink then Castiel scratched out the word "CHEATER" on one side and "LYING DICK" on the other. They giggled loudly as they ran down the street to Hailey's Truck.

**-xox-**

**Sorry this chapter is really short…I will try 2 post more often I have just have had no idea what to post. I got to figure out what to call u guys.**

**-Hailey.**


	4. Baby? or not?

**This prob won't be a long chappy…sorry. There is some M rated some stuff in this chappy tho.**

"Seeing Dean driving into the school parking lot in a pink car was pretty amazing but seeing him fall in a mud puddle was the cherry on top." Giggled Emma walking to class with Hailey and Castiel

"God, I almost pissed myself I was laughing so hard" agreed Hailey

"Hey Cas you're not to talkative today, whats up?" Asked Emma

"I kinda feel bad for that jerk that must have been pretty embarrassing" Answered Castiel

"He deserved it Castiel he's a cheating bastard" Said Hailey

"Yeah I guess" muttered Castiel still feeling bad

**-xox-**

"Hey wanna come over later and study" asked Gabriel

"Something about your smile tells me were not gonna do any studying" laughed Hailey

"Well we will have the house to ourselves Castiel and Michael are going to see a movie to cheer Cas up and Lucifer is going out with some girl" explained Gabriel

"Okay see you around six"

"Okay see you later" Gabriel said kissing Hailey on the top of her head

**-XoX-**

_Here is the M rated stuff_

Hailey walked into the door and threw her backpack on the ground and jumped into Gabriel's arms kissing him softly. He brought her upstairs bride style and threw her on the bed jumping on top of her. He nibbled on her ear earning a moan from her. They quickly got to business getting undressed.

Hailey moaned as she came digging her heels into the back Gabriel's thighs pulling him deeper which led to his climax. Gabriel pulled out and took off the condom and realized that it was leaking.

"FUCK…the condom broke" Cursed Gabriel

"Shit shit shit" Screamed Hailey as she jumped up from the bed

"Okay lets calm down maybe you won't get pregnant maybe everything will be fine" Whispered Gabriel pulling Hailey into a hug

"Promise me one thing if I do get pregnant you will try to stay in its life so it won't have a deadbeat father like I did" mumbled Hailey

"yes"

**6 weeks later**

Hailey and Gabriel looked at the 3 pregnancy tests anxiously she have had really bad morning sickness for the past week so they suspected that she was expecting. They were all positive, Hailey cried into Gabriel's shoulder.

"I'm 16 and pregnant I'm going be 17 when I have this baby"

"Don't worry we will do this together… you can move in with me then we can all help take care of it"

"Yeah.. I guess" she whispered "what are we going to tell everyone?" she question

"We will tell them when you start showing… we should schedule an appointment with a doctor just to make sure"

"Yeah"

**-xoxo-**

Hailey felt the glares of people like daggers in her spin when she and Gabriel walked into the docters office hand and hand.

"I'm here to see " Stuttered Hailey

"Okay it will be a few minutes please have a seat" Said the lady a little too nicely

"Hailey" Called the nurse

"Yes" she said standing up with Gabriel

She laid down on the table and lifted her shirt for the doctor to put the cold goop on her belly. He put the wand on her stomach and moved it around until he found a heart beat

"You are about five weeks pregnant…Would you like to keep the baby?" asked the doctor

"Yes" Said Hailey and Gabriel

"Okay… schedule an appointment for next month at the front desk" He said handing her some paper towels to wipe the goop off her belly.

**-xox-**

**Okay so Hailey's pregnant please suggest some names in the comments. Thank you for reading I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow if I don't have school.**


	5. love again Abuse

**Hope you like the chappy. This is 4 u Lanie. Warning: mentions of abuse in this chapter.**

Castiel Novak, I did not kiss that girl.

_I don't believe you. I saw you kiss her Dean._

The truth is that…I was practicing lines with her so I could try out for the play in a few weeks.

_Oh and you just happened to lean down and kiss her _

No she kissed me as soon as she did it I pushed her back and walked off.

_I still don't believe you. And if you "really love me" and I putting quotes around that as I speak to you, you would at least try to tell me and not talk to me for three days. Bye Dean_

I'm sorry Castiel…Bye…I love you.

Castiel ended the call and dropped the phone on his floor. He heard Hailey and Gabriel talking in the other room he picked up a few words "Baby" and "Living here" were a couple of them. He thought to himself "Is she pregnant" "Is she moving here" "She can't be preggo she would tell me if she was I'm one of her best friends".

**-xox-**

Castiel opened his locker "Finally the end of the day" he thought he grabbed his bag and walked outside. He stood there waiting for Bathazar to pick him up. A newly painted black impala pulled up in front of him Dean got out in a suit and tie that matched Castiel's eyes and held a bouquet of red roses. He walked over to Castiel and got down on one knee.

"Castiel Novak I love you and I will always love you I love the way you laugh and I love the way you tilt your head when your confused I expecially love your eyes they remind me of a strip of blue sky. I love you Castiel and nothing will ever change that, please forgive me I hate seeing you sad."

Dean started tearing up while Castiel had plump tears rolling down his tears.

"Castiel please love me again, you fill the hole in my heart."

They both had Tears running down their face. Dean stood up and gave Castiel the roses and softly kissed him. He walked over to the impala and opened the door for him Castiel stepped in and Dean closed the door and walked to the other side.

Dean drove them to the beach. He jumped out of the car and grabbed a basket and a blue blanket. They ran out onto the sand and laid down the blanket. Dean pulled out to burgers and an apple pie. They ate silently watching the waves lap up on the Sand.

"Let's go into the water" Chirped Castiel

"Cas it's the middle of March the waters freezing" Argued Dean

"Yeah your right" proclaimed Cas starting to feel the cold leak through his sweatshirt

"Come on Lets go It getting late and I have to watch my brother later" Said Dean

"Okay. I didn't know you had a brother" spoke Castiel

"Yeah I'll tell you about him in the car" stated Dean

**3 weeks later**

"Our next doctor appointment is next week" mentioned Hailey

"We should tell them soon we can't keep this a secret for long" Said Gabriel

"Yeah I think Emma is suspecting something. we should tell then tonight during dinner" whispered Hailey

"Okay, I think Luci is making chicken and rice tonight."

**-xox-**

Hailey and Gabriel sat next to each other at the table.

"Before everyone starts eating we have some news" Spoke Hailey

"I'm Pregnant" smiled Hailey

Everyone stared at her and Gabriel for a few seconds then broke out into smiles standing up to congratulate them.

"Also Hailey will be moving in with us" Said Gabriel smiling putting his hand on her stomach

"Hey if Hailey is moving in im moving in to" Smirked Emma

"Yeah I guess you can we do have enough rooms" Said Gabriel's oldest brother Lucifer smiling at Emma

**-xox-**

Gabriel walked into art and sat next to a blonde haired girl with dark green eyes.

"Hi I'm Gabriel you must be new" He smiled handing her a lollipop

"Hi I'm Delanie. Thanks for the lollipop." She replied

The girl took off her sweatshirt and her shirt lifted up and Gabriel saw scars and markings on her back. He was about to ask her where they were from but the art teacher started talking.

"You will be sculpting in class for the next couple of weeks you will sculpt the person sitting next to you face"

There were moans from around the class.

"This will be done outside of class but I will provide the materials. It will be due in a week. Please figure out what you're going to do for the rest of class"

Gabriel looked over at the girl

"I guess were partners…want to come over to my house later so we can just get it over with?" asked Gabriel

"Yeah I guess I just have to be home by 6:30 or else my dad will kill me" answered Delanie

**-xox- **

Hailey heard the doorbell ring and heard Gabriel get it. She was putting her clothes away in the closet in the room next to Gabriel's. She walked down stairs to see who it was. She saw a girl and Gabriel sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey Gabe. Who's this?"

"This is Delaine we are working on an art project together" answered Gabriel

"Delaine this is my Girlfriend Hailey" introduced Gabriel

Hailey shook her hand and walked to the refrigerator grabbing a couple of sodas. She handed one to Delanie and one to Gabriel. Delanie took off her sweatshirt and Hailey saw scars on her back. Hailey new those scars all too well they were from a belt.

"Hey Lanie why don't I give you a tour of the house" Said Hailey worry in her voice

"Yeah…sure okay"

She took Delanie up into her room and closed the door slowly. Delanie took a seat on her bed and Hailey sat next to her.

"I know this will be hard for you to answer but is someone hurting you at home?" Whispered Hailey

Delanie gulped tears filling her eyes

"Yes my Dad whips me for anything I do wrong" she wept

Hailey pulled her into a hug.

"You can live here if you would like we have plenty of room…I was abused too but I got away and pressed charges now he is in prison for the rest of his life."

"I can…Really" she croaked

"Yes please stay don't go back there" "I'm sure Lucifer won't mind…we can get your things now if you would like."

"ye-yes please but we better do it fast because my dad gets off in an hour."

"Okay I will get the guys together" "you can stay here if you would like"

"No I better go there are some things I need."

"Okay"

**Xox**

**I hope you like this chappy. Will post next chappy soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
